


We are over

by Spencersomega



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: “It’s over, Aaron. We are over.”





	We are over

“Don’t leave, please. I’m sorry.” Hotch said apologetically, trying to touch Reid who recoiled from the touch and continued to glare at him.

 

“You’re sorry?” He mockingly asked, the anger visible in his eyes.

 

“Yes. I’m sorry, Spence. I didn’t mean to. It won’t happen again.” He promised, looking hopefully at his boyfriend.

 

“That’s what you said the last seventeen times you did it.”

 

“I’m truly sorry, baby.”

 

“Do not call me that.” He furiously said, glaring at him and the tension rose.

 

Hotch gulped, sensing that the tension could be cut with a knife.

 

“I’m sorry, Spencer. It won’t happen again.”

 

“You’re right, Aaron. It will never happen again.” He said and Hotch knew that he meant the abuse that had been happening for months.

 

“I know and I’m sorry. I really mean it this time.”

 

“Like you meant it the last seventeen times? It’s over, Aaron. We are over.”

 

“You can’t do that, Spencer. Please, I need you.” Hotch begged, refusing to break the eye contact they had.

 

“Watch me.” Reid said picking up his bags and leaving the house, his home, and his abusive ex boyfriend behind without any kind of regret.


End file.
